One last time
by AngelKittyofLove
Summary: Tsuna leaves a note for Dino to find. He wants to see Dino one last time...


Okey changed it a bit!

Disclaimer: Nope sorry I don't own KHR

_

* * *

_

Dino-san, I hope you're the one to find this letter. Please don't tell my guardians. They'll worry. But we have 30 minutes .Find me. I'd like to see you, one last time .- Tsuna

Lucky him, for Dino had come along before Gokudera had and found the letter. A few minutes ago, Dino had barged into the Vongola mansion, hoping to visit his dear brother that he loved so much. And not just the brotherly love way. But Tsuna didn't know that.

"TSUNA!" Dino jumped out the window of the office while opening his box weapon. A flamed horse appeared and Dino rode away on it, in search of his beloved.

"Did you see this boy?" The blond man held up a picture as he asked the stranger. The stranger shook his head and continued on his way. The blond cursed- something he did not do often- and galloped away on his horse. Ten minutes. Ten minutes already passed. Where was he? Where is Tsuna? "Tsuna…" The name was whispered under his breath. He wanted to just cry in hopelessness as the time ticked away, slowly but surely.

Dino wouldn't give up. If he did, it would be as if he had failed him. To fail Tsuna was like to die. He wouldn't fail the boy.

He checked everywhere he thought the boy would be. The parks, the convenience stores, and anywhere else he thought of. He even dared to go to the Varia mansion just in case. But he ended up wasting more time there than necessary. Xanxus could act spoiled and obnoxious. Even if he didn't try. 20 minutes had passed. 10 more minutes to go. Tsuna was still missing.

"Hurry!" Even on his horse, Dino wouldn't be able to get around the whole city in time. It was a big city. Dino's stomach knotted from anxiety as he thought of the possibility that Tsuna was in a place that took 30 minutes to get to. If that notion proved to be true, Dino would be too late. But he decided he couldn't give up. Because Tsuna was waiting. For him.

But Dino knew someone had to know of Tsuna's whereabouts. He would have left something for the guardians so they'd be able to find him later. And he knew it would be way easier if he found where the information was hidden. And he had a hunch.

"Kyouya! Where is he?" the black haired boy stared at him with feigned incredulous look. "Who is this boy you're talking about?" Hibari Kyouya knew perfectly well who the blond was talking about. He just didn't feel like saying anything. "Tsuna! Where is he?" Well, it was amusing until he got loud. Hibari sighed. Dino was really being troublesome. "Beach. Cliff. Get out." Though he didn't speak as much as others, he could talk in real sentences right? Dino ran, faster than he had ever run before.

There were only 2 minutes left and the clock kept ticking… he kept running. How far away was Hibari's house from the beach? It was supposed to be really close! The cliff quickly came into view. One minute… Dino could see the boy now. His brown hair swayed in the wind. "TSUNA!" The brunette turned to look at him. Then the boy smiled. It was a sad smile, sad emotions were hiding behind it. Dino ran faster, trying to get to him before anything bad happened. His gut feeling didn't usually lie to him. Usually. Tsuna was sitting on the railing, legs dangling off the cliff. "TSUNA! GET BACK HERE!" The boy shook his head. His sad smile was still on his face as he leapt off. Dino reached the place where the boy had jumped off. The body was nowhere to be seen. "Tsuna…" The rail was still warm from the body heat from the boy. "no…" He fell to his knees, face in his hands. His tears flowed down his face like a waterfall. They just kept coming and they almost completely smeared a message that was written in the dust, but Dino was still able to make it out. "Thank you. Dino-san." Dino let out a strangled scream, but laughed quietly through his sobs. That Tsuna… he always did manage to worry everyone.

"Dino… He was dying from cancer… I guess he was tired of hurting." The words were meant to be comforting. But Dino could hear the pain the guardian felt. Yamamoto still had his trademark smile on his face, but it was bland. Everyone could see through it but he felt the need to be strong. For everyone else. To wash away their pain if he could.

Everyone was miserable. Tsuna was the boss that they loved and cherished. Whether he killed in battle, from suicide, or from a disease, they would still mourn over him like he had died nobly. No matter if the other bosses say he died in an unsightly way, that his death wasn't honorable, their love for him didn't change. There was no way he could be replaced. Because he was the one and only Vongola Decimo. And to Dino, his beloved little brother.


End file.
